His partner in crime
by dljxxx
Summary: It was once said that behind every great man was a great woman. How will Hellsing cope when someone from Alucard's past is released, and just so happens to be a very close friend whom shares many personality traits-psycho ones included-with him, add to this a jealous fledgling and nothing but trouble can seem to come from it. Alucard/OC
1. Chapter 1

His partner in crime

I don't own Hellsing, or the characters in it. Some situations follow the Hellsing storyline; others are added from my own creation. The OC is obviously my own, she is the stereotypical beautiful woman but I like her that way, her name Izabelle is pronounced as eye-za-bell. Remember to review to let me know if you want this to continue!

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1;

'I can't believe master' Seras thought as she stomped through the lower levels of the basement in Hellsing manor. 'Always complaining about me being weak as I don't want to drink blood! Urgh!'.

Seras was so deep in thought she did not realise that she was taking paths in the basement she had never been down before. She continued on her rant until she came upon an unfamiliar door. The area was pitch black but luckily due to her Vampiric senses she could see. The whole area was almost chillingly cold and covered in cobwebs and dust.

'Hmm master?' Seras tried over the link, after hearing no response she tried again 'master?!'

'**What police girl?'**

'Sorry master, its just..'

'**Hurry up police girl!'**

'it's just that I was walking and not looking where I was going but I'm somewhere in the basement and I've found a door that has a similar symbol to what's on your gloves…'

Alucard did not respond to her query so she assumed he was playing games with her as usual so she continued on to the door.

"**Stop" **

Seras literally jumped in the air at hearing her master's voice, normally he would have made fun at her expense but she noticed he was too fixated on the doors, she watched as he ran his hand over the pattern and seemed deep in thought.

"**Don't enter police girl I must fetch my master"**

Seras did not even have time to nod before Alucard had disappeared into the shadows again. Seras stood staring at the door as she heard Sir Integra's footsteps followed by Walters as they came down the hallway.

"Are you sure of this Alucard?" Integra queried.

"Of course Master, The symbol is on the door, meaning what lies inside is also bound to your family line like myself"

"Walter open the door"

"Certainly Sir".

The whole room was drenched in darkness, even the smallest of breath coming from Integra and Walter echoed through the chamber. Walter went ahead and lit one of the torches on the wall causing a squeal to come from Seras. Alucard looked over to see what had caused such a reaction to his fledgling and saw her pointing at a coffin; not just any coffin though. Alucard approached it ignoring everyone else's watchful eyes and ran his hand over it, admiring the image of Athena's olive branch which was painted in the top corner. Goddess of warfare indeed.

"Alucard is that what I think it is?" asked Integra as she stood next to her servant.

"Another vampire it seems, my my Arthur really was a busy man when it came to binding" Alucard replied, revealing none of his inner emotions.

"Are you going to release it Sir?" Walter asked as he stood next to Integra.

"I was never told about another vampire being bound to us Walter, only the origins of Alucard" said Integra whom was deep in thought.

"Well may I suggest we release whatever is inside, it is bound to you as Alucard stated, if it is of no use to us you can always bind it again" Walter said also not taking his eyes off the coffin.

"Alucard be prepared in case it is violent" Integra ordered as she took out a dagger ready to draw blood to splash onto the coffin.

"As you say master".

They all watched as Integra's blood dripped onto the olive branch, no one moved waiting to see what would happen. As soon as the blood covered the indented pattern the room went pitch black, nothing but Alucard's glowing eyes and teeth could be seen. Suddenly a musical laughter was heard around the room.

"Oh how wonderful" the voice purred.

"Show yourself!" Integra ordered.

The shadowed darkness slowly absorbed towards the coffin and there sat upon it was a woman that could only be described as beautiful, long raven black hair, burgundy eyes which were shadowed with long dark lashes, a small nose and full, red pouty lips which were currently in a taunting smirk, she sent a quick wink to Alucard whom stood in the corner grinning like crazy, which Seras caught sight of and did not like one bit. The woman hopped down off the coffin lid and slowly approached the group, upon standing they finally got a good look at her. She stood around 6 foot with high heels on, slim shapely legs which were being displayed in a knee length leather skirt which clung to her figure, showing off her hips and trimmed waist, tucked into her skirt was a blood red shirt with ruffled detailing on the front, on top of that she wore a cloak which stopped mid arm and flew down to the floor, and on her hands were black gloves matching Alucard's white ones.

The woman stopped just in front of Integra much to the latter's annoyance and curtsied slightly.

"Master I presume?" she asked.

"It would seem that way, who are you?"

"Why the counts wife of course!" she responded seeming outraged, she turned on her heel and sent a poisonous glare at Alucard. "Don't tell me you have cheated on me again?!" she demanded storming over to him. Alucard fought to keep the glee off his face as she approached him.

"Of course not beautiful, you know you are the only woman for me" he responded in his deep silky voice. He bowed slightly and took her hand and placed a kiss upon it he stood back up again and he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around as they both laughed. The rest of the room was gobsmacked seeing Alucard behave like this.

"His wife?!" Seras spluttered as the pair stopped laughing.

"Pfft I'm joking, he wishes he could have me as his wife" The woman replied sending a wink at Alucard who was still holding her tight and smelling her hair fondly.

"Master allow me to introduce Izabelle to you" Alucard said, as said woman bowed her head in Integra's direction.

"Izabelle what exactly are you doing here?" Integra asked her eyes narrowed at the thought of yet another vampire in her house.

"Can we not take this to another room? This place is awfully dreary" Izabella asked, linking her arm with Alucard's.

"Answer me now!" Integra snapped.

"Damn she's worse than Abraham" Izabelle said rolling her eyes, which caused Alucard to snicker. "Very well short version, My name is Izabelle as the count introduced me as, I was his companion for many years, nothing more than a friend no matter how much he wished, he was far too polygamous for my liking, oh I'm getting off track. So I was by his side for many years, then when your damn relative caught him I allowed my emotions to get the better of me and ended up captured too. As you can guess the rest, many experiments later and I'm here"

"So you are bound to me correct?" Integra asked in her no nonsense attitude.

"Correct"

Integra nodded "Alucard lead the vampire to my office we will talk about this further there"

"Yes Master" he replied before turning back to Izabelle and hugging her once more. "I missed you, I had no idea you were too captured. How kind of Abraham to add Athena's olive branch to your coffin, you were my goddess of strategy when it came to our wars after all"

Izabella laughed into Alucard's chest. "I promised you I would always stay with you Vlad, took your damn time finding this chamber though!"

"It has been some time since anyone has called me Vlad, they call me Alucard now"

"Pfft I don't like it, the name does you no justice" she replied stroking his cheek slightly. "Your image too, don't get me wrong you are still pretty easy on the eyes quite sinister looking too, but your true appearance… that one makes it hard for me to not jump you"

Seras stood in the corner gaping at the pair as they laughed together, never had she seen her master so relaxed with someone, he was usually harsh to everyone especially so when he was causing trouble.

Her master's voice interrupted her thoughts "Yes Police Girl?"

"S..sorry m..master" she squeaked and ran out of the room as Alucard scooped Izabelle up and phased her through to Integra's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

Alucard phased through the wall and deposited Izabelle in front of his master's desk and then took his place behind Integra.

Integra pierced Izabelle with a glare, which she got nothing but an upturned eyebrow in response.

"Sorry to inform you sir, but I had to put up with Vlad's craziness for years, and then your deranged relatives speeches for years after that, a meagre stare is not going to intimidate me. It is also rather hypercritical of you to stare down at me, assuming I must be weak as I am a female and dress like one when you yourself refuse to acknowledge any femininity and go so far as to wear unflattering suits and demand others call you sir rather than lady" Izabelle stated, no way was she allowing some human to look down upon her. New master or not she could care less.

Integra was going red faced, even her cigar was doing nothing to calm her. The office was silent as Integra continued to stare at Izabelle, Alucard was swimming in glee, it had been a while since he had seen his master this riled up, and for once he could sit back and watch rather than try to make it happen.

'SMACK' Integra stood up and slammed her hands down on her desk leaning forward and narrowed her eyes.

"You insolent girl! You seem to forget your place! You are nothing but a servant, one whom I can easily bind back into that chamber if you do not fix that attitude!"

"Hmm really? Sorry to inform you LADY Integra but you will need the notes from Abraham to bind me again, and I ensure you they were destroyed before he locked me away the last time. So unless you have Vlad tie me to my coffin, which I would not advise as he will enjoy that far too much" 'sends a wink at Alucard' "Then you are stuck with me… ooops" she finished off smirking at Integra.

"Master do it! Make me tie her to her coffin master!" Alucard pleaded sending a lustful gaze towards Izabelle who just smiled sweetly at him.

"Enough Alucard!" bellowed Integra. "I order you to bow now Izabelle! You clearly need reminding of your place servant!"

Both Walters and Alucard's eyes widened in shock at her order, never had she ordered something so degrading before. Alucard knowing Izabelle's past was not happy with his master for doing this.

"NOW SERVANT!"

Alucard watched remorsefully as Izabelle's gloves glowed and she bent over slightly in pain from fighting the order. A loud snarl ripped through her throat as her hair started to dance around her body, her cloak began to float and her clothes seemed to be changing. She tilted her head back as another snarl was ripped from her throat and her legs began to give way. Integra watched the whole thing with mixed feelings, she was satisfied that the seals worked but also slightly wary as Izabelle seemed to be able to fight them. Suddenly Izabelle's head snapped forward and her eyes were glowing bright red. Izabelle's clothes had now morphed into a black skin tight cat suit which had a deep V-neck showing off her cleavage and went up into a high collar, her heels had morphed into knee high boots, to Alucard she looked hotter than ever. Just at that moment Seras walked into the office and on instinct at seeing the situation snarled warningly at Izabelle.

Izabelle spun fast and pierced Seras with her eyes, and started to walk slowly towards her, her mouth forming into a sadistic grin. "I will give you one warning and only one, get out before I tear you apart and don't ever make that noise to me again little girl!" she snarled at the blonde who was now backing up into the wall. Izabelle turned back towards Integra to see she was stood right by Alucard now, whom looked highly amused, and she was holding a gun in her hand.

"You fool! I'm not fighting your order! You have just awoken me and I have not fed yet, im fighting off going into a blood rage and then you try to use the seals against me! Do you know nothing woman?! You are lucky Vlad taught me so much control or this could have been a lot messier!" She growled, still trying to control herself.

Alucard started snickering when he heard Integra's inner thoughts berating herself for forgetting something so simple.

"Drink from me Iza, until Walter fetches you more" Alucard said as he stepped forward and slashed his wrist on his fang. Immediately she jumped at him and grabbed his wrist to her mouth, he simply held onto her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to drink. When she finished she looked up with a grateful smile and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you Vlad"

"I apologise Sir Integra, I usually am not that rude, well I am but not to someone whom is my master, I have not drank in how many years from being in seclusion and it is hard to fight blood lust when it kicks in" Izabelle said and actually bowed to Integra without having to be ordered to do so. As she stood her hair settled again and her clothes began to morph back into her skirt and shirt combo.

"Ahh the other outfit was so much better" Alucard pouted causing Izabelle to laugh at him.

"You never change Vlad, always the opportunist. Please tell your fledgling to stop staring at the back of my head, it will not suddenly catch fire like she is wishing" she replied not once taking her eyes off her friend. Alucard sent a mental warning to Seras as he went around Integra's desk and sat down.

"Have a seat Izabelle, we have much to discuss"

"Thank you, may I ask first what you wish for me to address you by? I noticed Vlad calls you Master, and I have not heard of what blondie calls you yet"

"That so called blondie has a name!" Seras shouted.

"Earn my respect for me to call you anything but blondie and I will acknowledge your name, you are a vampire, things are different to when you were a human my dear. Names and titles are earned to be used, not freely given" Izabelle responded trying not to be harsh to her.

"Told you police girl" Alucard added, smirking to his fledgling who just glared at the back of Izabelle's head again causing Alucard's grin to become a little more blood thirsty.

"Sir Integra or Master will be fine, which ever you feel more comfortable with"

"I'll go with master, it's been a while since I've called anybody that" she said sending a smirk at the grinning vampire next to her.

"Very well, I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Current head of The Hellsing Organization which works on orders from her majesty the Queen to eradicate all earthly activity of non-human creatures, As Alucard and yourself are bound to my line, and Seras is bound to Alucard you are outside of the destroy category" Izabelle nodded along as she explained. "We have an army of soldiers who go along with Alucard and Seras on missions, using a range of weapons to destroy any enemy. From your gloves I am going to assume that you have power levels like Alucard has?"

"Correct, Abraham really was a busy man" She replied with a harsh tone. Integra's mouth twitched a little, she was beginning to like this new vampire. "I have the same seals but Vlad has a level 0 which I do not, as he was made to be the true no life king, the only one whom can be truly untouchable. Meaning he is the only one able to destroy me"

Integra nodded along, presuming as such. "You will stay here in one of the rooms within the dungeons where your coffin will be moved to, either Alucard or Walter can give you a tour. But I would like to know the history between you and Alucard as you seem to have an effect on him no one else has that I have witnessed"

Izabelle smirked at Alucard's indignant look "You actually allow people to meet him? You are brave".

Integra chuckled a little, making the rest of the room gape. "Well Vlad was a few centuries old when we first met I think, he's too old I forget sometimes" A small growl came from Alucard as he scooped her up and sat her on his lap holding her there as she rolled her eyes.

"I had just finished at a gathering and had a disagreement with a man whom my father was trying to set up as a potential suitor for a husband, Sir Andrew was the typical charming man, full of compliments and a handsome face, I was 18 at the time. Foolishly I walked away from the gathering alone, which was not a smart idea as at that time it was seen as proper for a lady to never go alone at night. As I rounded a corner in my upset state I did not notice I was being followed. Then out of nowhere Sir Andrew appeared with a few of his friends. They all approached me, but thinking nothing of it I continued on my way when Andrew shot his arm out and gripped my face turning it side to side asking his friends how pretty they thought i was. They were quite intoxicated at the time so I tried to push him away, and he let his hands trail over my chest, I slapped his face, I was outraged to be embarrassed in such a derogative way, but he turned violent at the thought of being shown up in front of fellow friends. So he grabbed me pinning my arms behind my back in one hand whilst untying the front of my dress with his other hand" She stopped her story as she sat thinking over the night, Alucard tightened his grip slightly in comfort.

"Anyway as you can imagine his friends became quite the rowdy bunch, and I was crying when this tall, dark and handsome man came down the alley telling them that it was no way to treat a lady" Izabelle smiled at Alucard who smirked at her compliment. "Andrew played the ignorant card and claimed I was his wife, and up for what was happening and his foolish friends tried to intimidate Vlad" They both snickered at the memory.

"Things got quite bloody from there, I just sat on the floor watching as Vlad literally tore their throats out with his mouth, he was so shocked when he approached me and I smiled up at him rather than run away screaming as he thought I would. He offered me his hand, even after a blood bath he was still the gentleman, and I asked him how I could ever repay him. He said he wanted no payment, but I insisted. So he asked to get to know me, he was intrigued I think with the fact a human, a lady no less was not scared of him. We met numerous times after that, and over time I ended up living within his castle. It was purely platonic. I supplied him blood for many years so he could focus on rebuilding his kingdom rather than having to go out to drink someone dry and it worked up until I was 23, his castle was attacked whilst he was out, and I got injured in the crossfire. So he turned me, obviously I was a virgin, no man had any chance to come close to me they were too terrified of Vlad" She smiled up at him fondly and he nuzzled her hair.

Integra was quite lost for words, she had never seen her servant so subdued, this woman, whom seemed just as crazy as him must be a good thing for him. At least she had no qualms with drinking blood like Seras did.

"So after I turned he trained me in anything he knew, fighting, drinking blood the usual. Then we noticed that I was quite brilliant at strategy so I helped a lot with war planning, that's where Athena Goddess of warfare and such came into it, hence the olive branch on my casket. So I stood by Vlad as his partner in crime I suppose you could say, but then the women started coming in, and damn it was it annoying" Izabelle cut off her story shaking her head, and Integra had to stifle another laugh, Alucard just sat there looking smug.

"It was a nightmare honestly, half of the women he brought back were jealous of me and tried to cause arguments when they saw me around the castle, and then report back to Vlad accusing me of such and such. He is lucky I respected him so much to stick around with what I had to put up with. Oh let me tell you Master, history does not do justice to those damn brides he had. Gosh they were awful, constantly patrolling around barely dressed, they truly were animals, absolutely no dignity. There was this one time when there was a scream from their chamber, yes Vlad did not even share a chamber with them, they were located in a separate wing literally like pets. So there was this scream and me being the level headed soldier I was back then ran to see what happened thinking someone had attacked the castle again, I enter their chamber to find Vlad on the bed more than enjoying himself watching as the whores argued and fought over who got to sleep with him first, the arrogant bastard had the audacity to ask if I was joining them when he noticed I was speechless in the door way, so for punishment I walked over to him seductively, biting my lip and unfastening my shirt, you know trying to be sexy, and Vlad looked as if he was being offered to rule the world with how eager he was, I had denied him for years as I wasn't looking for anything but a fulltime faithful relationship, the women started screeching at me asking me in a not so pleasant way what I was thinking approaching their husband, but I ignored them and kept my eyes locked with Vlad's, and surprisingly he never took his eyes off me either, he actually raised himself off the bed to approach me, so as im about to climb on his lap and take off my shirt, one of the brides snarls at me as if to attack, so I turn and run at her but skipped around her and pulled the cord causing all the curtains in the room to fly open and allowed the sun light to pour in, I knew it would only harm them not kill, and Vlad would be safe it just annoys him. It took me ages to calm down from laughing so hard as I ran off, they literally shrieked like a bunch of banshees. At least they had something to make ridiculous noises over that time".

Integra could hold it no longer and began to laugh, Walter also had to turn away from the conversation to chuckle a little, Seras just stood listening trying hard not to be jealous at how much this woman fit in with her master.

"Sorry to interrupt your story, I am more than enjoying Alucard's current embarrassment but did nothing happen between you two, you are clearly close?" Integra asked, actually showing curiosity for once.

"No nothing, I stood by his side for years, no matter what he did I always had respect for him for saving me. Of course I loved him, and it hurt to see him with multiple women, but I was not what he wanted, I could hardly begrudge him for that, they were my emotions not his" Izabelle smiled sadly at Integra, as Alucard could not see her face as he was gazing out the window in thought, and Integra felt slightly bad for asking such a question. 'It's ok' Izabelle mouthed to her when she noticed the awkward look and got a grateful nod in response

"So back to Vlad's slutty history?" Izabelle asked getting a slightly eager nod from Integra as she began to sip the tea Walter brought in.

"I'll save the rest of the stories for another time, there is so many. So things continued on from there, war planning, creating separate identities to spy, trying not to kill those brides, the usual. It was a few years before we first ran into that foul man Abraham; sorry for insulting your relative but he was a nuisance" Integra waved away any concern and asked for her to continue. "Well a few years before we ran into him, I had finally met a man, I had never bothered before as after having the trouble of when Vlad found me, and then being busy I had little knowledge on men. I was a female vampire who destroyed people in battle and did it quite easily. This man was wonderful in my eyes, he was everything I wanted, charming, polite, handsome as hell, and treated me like an actual lady. So one day he had invited me out to a gathering he was going to, we danced all night and it was wonderful, to actually wear a dress and feel pretty again rather than being the harsh demeanour I had when around Vlad" She sighed wistfully and smiled as she spoke. "So after the gathering he rode me home, when we got to the castle he walked me right to the front door and after kissing my hand asked for permission to kiss me, and I granted it. It was my first proper kiss, I never noticed Vlad standing on the upper balcony and watching the entire thing. So when I entered the house I was immediately shoved into a wall and had Vlad losing his temper at me, I could not make out a coherent word he was saying it was clear he was jealous of what he had witnessed. So I also lost my temper arguing back that he had numerous women and had no right to be harsh with me when I finally met someone, we were both furious with each other and after staring at each other we kissed" Izabelle stopped and laughed a little at the memory, Alucard also had a content look on his face, which seemed out of place as they were all used to his psychotic look.

"Not to up his ego, but it was wonderful, and it felt right, but then one of the banshees came in the hallway and screeched out asking what we were doing, Vlad instantly smirked over at her and that's when I noticed that the kiss was not going to change anything. He still wanted his brides, so I pushed out his grasp and ran down the hall, as I sat in my room I heard them all in their bride's room, and for the first time since my attack I cried. Pitiful I know, so I packed and left"

"Even I have to say that was harsh of you Alucard" Integra added, with an agreeing nod from Walter.

"He had made his choice, I avoided him for years, and then when I returned I got told about Mina, and old wounds reopened. He actually fell for someone, and I could not allow my emotions to control me anymore so I got my act together and realised I was too good for him anyway. I was way hotter than those brides so if that was what he was into they could keep him".

Integra couldn't help but laugh at the girls confidence she was beginning to have a little respect for her new Vampire, she could sympathise as she too had not bothered with men, her career was far too important.

"So when news about Mina started getting around and Abraham and his minions started to get involved I got down to work, I knew something big would happen, but Vlad was too involved with Mina to notice the bigger picture. I promised I would stand by his side no matter what so that's what I did. When I saw him get caught I went into a blood rage state and all rational thinking was out of the window. I killed those brides, and many of the village people, and in my irrational state I also got caught. Over the years I went through the same experiments Vlad did, Abraham was more interested in seeing how far he could push a female compared to a male vampire, and although he saw us as creatures, he still saw that a man's place was above a woman, that's why Vlad has the final power level 0 and I do not. So that's my great tale, obviously I have more, but those are worthy blackmail material to use against Mr Ego so I will save those for when you need them"

"I am looking forward to see what skills you are capable of after that story, it is not often that you come across a woman that is strong willed"

Izabelle bowed her head in respect "Coming from what I have gathered so far it is an honour to receive such compliment from you Master, thank you"

"So do I get to see you in that other outfit again?" Alucard piped in, returning back to his usual self after being deep in thought all throughout her story. Izabelle just rolled her eyes with an exaggerated sigh and smiled at Integra who also looked amused.

"You truly are like no other count"

"Why are you not calling him Master, or by his name Alucard?" Seras asked snidely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Izabelle snapped "He is not my master, he sired me yes, but I took his blood on many occasions I have been a free vampire since around a decade after I changed. And his name is not Alucard, It may be what Sir Integra and such call him, due to the bonds they are above him in stature as his master so have free reign to call him what they like but you are a vampire! You are below him. He is Count Dracula, The no-life-king, Vlad Tepes III, the greatest Vampire to ever walk on this mess of a planet, Get some damn respect little girl! I do not know why you have hostility towards me, I have only been awake a few hours and you are acting like this, yes I can read your thoughts from across the room, you were almost salivating at hearing about the hurt in my past. Believe me little fledging, you may feel big and powerful for being his childe, but there was a reason we paired up for so many years. It is only out of honour and my respect for Vlad that I have not yet ripped you apart yet!" Izabelle turned to Integra with a pleading expression. Please master, allow me to rest as I can feel my seals pushing against my anger!"

"I understand Izabelle, go ahead, Alucard take her coffin to one of the lower chambers"

"As you wish master" He replied, as he grabbed Izabelle and shadowed out of there.

"Will you stay in my chamber tonight Iza?" She just nodded as she leant on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"It's good to be around you again Vlad, I tell you isolation is not a fun experience"

Alucard started laughing at her, "I agree with that, it is a shame Abraham is no longer alive, it would have been interesting to see his reaction to us both being free"

Iza shook her head in mock sadness "Integra is lucky I have some respect for her or else I would be causing all kinds of havoc by now. I know how difficult it is to put up with you so I can imagine how troublesome it is for a human"

Alucard dropped her to the floor for her comment and shadowed out the hallway laughing at the squeaking noise she made.

"Oh no you don't Mr.!" Iza said as she too turned into shadows and wrapped around Alucard's.

"Impressive" he complimented

"Obviously, as if anything about me could be so mediocre to not even be able to travel through a wall"

The vampires both looked at each other and burst out laughing. "It is good to have you back, Police girl is nowhere near as fun as you were. I wanted to search for you when I was released but the bindings would not let me to go out anywhere without informing Integra"

"Don't give me your version of an apology, I blame you for nothing you know that, ill always be by your side, now go get my coffin so I can rest"

Alucard grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall. "You can always share my coffin" he suggested giving her a lustful glaze.

She smiled up to him and walked off ahead, swaying her hips more than usual. "Nice try count, but you know you had your chance years ago and discarded it like it was nothing"

Alucard could not take his eyes off of her bum as she walked off, "HmmHmm"

"Atleast you agree now"

"With what?"

"That you had a chance and discarded it like it was nothing"

Alucard stroked her cheek "You are wrong iza, it was always you but it took me captivity to realise it. I never realised how much I put you through until you told my master your tale"

"I'm pleased you finally realised it, it's a shame you never did sooner. I've cut that part away from me Count, you needed me at your side as a soldier nothing more, so that's what I am again now. It just so happens that I'm good looking too. Enough of this serious stuff for tonight, I really need to rest Vlad. Your coffin it is, but don't for one second think of removing any clothing"

Alucard's snickering followed her as she ran off again. He walked into his room to see Iza stroking his coffins lid with a content smile on her face.

"You know before Abraham locked me away he used to force me to sit in the chamber your coffin was in, just to tease me, knowing a part of you was so close by yet I could not actually have contact with you. I tried everything I could think of to try and leave my scent or something around it, just so you knew when you returned to it, that I still stood by you, but every time I tried the magic in the seals would interfere so I could do nothing but sit by and watch it"

"I don't think I have ever actually thanked you for what you have done"

"Always Vlad, I owe you my life I stood by you even after you freed me from calling you master, ill be by you until the end. Well until you get a new bride and I get sent away for trying to kill it again" She smirked up at Alucard as he approached her to hug her again. "Awfully touchy feely tonight aren't you count"

"I thought you were destroyed, that is what Abraham told me. Now get in the coffin"

"How do you want to lie?"

"Lie on top of me, I'll keep my hands to myself"

"Shadow things included in that promise, don't think I don't know how you play with words"

"Hmm fine" he snickered

"We haven't lay like this since after I was just turned" Iza said snuggling into his chest. "Vlad quit nuzzling my neck, if you want blood just ask"

"May I bite?"

"Of course my count"

Alucard snickered and dug his fangs into the beautiful neck. As soon as the blood touched his tongue he went into a small frenzy. Still as pure as when she was human, it was delicious. He finished off pressing small kisses to the column of her throat. "Still a virgin at your age? Not sure if to feel sympathy for you with how old you are now"

"Vlad you are heading towards a slap with comments like that I will warn you"

Alucard started laughing as he closed the coffins lid and drifted off to sleep.

In her room Seras was moping. If only she did not go walking off in a mood earlier she would not have stumbled on the room with the new lady vampire in it. She did not like it one bit, she did not want to share her master, and it was clear the two had a lot of history between them. But master had turned her for a reason, he did not even know her yet he still took her into Hellsings home, that had to mean something right?

Alucard woke feeling more content than he had in years, he opened his eyes to see that he was surprisingly alone in his coffin. Knowing the mischief him and Iza used to get into he cautiously got out of his coffin, and there sat in his chair was Iza wearing his coat and glasses.

"I'm trying to get a feel of what it feels like to be you, I would of wore the whole outfit but you would have taken me stripping you off the wrong way" Iza explained grinning like a loon at him.

Alucard chuckled. "It suits you My Lady, now if only you were naked under there this would be the perfect situation to wake to"

"I'm keeping these on for a little while, follow me I have some payback to conduct"

"Why are we heading to police girls room?"

"You will see Vlad, I can't let her off with how she acted towards me yesterday you know this"

"Hmm still devious I see, I love it!" He started laughing like a maniac.

"Vlad do me a favour? I have not tested my control levels yet, make your shadow things hide my hair so its styled like yours" Alucard burst out laughing when he did so. "Oh god I look gross don't i?"

"Still as beautiful as ever"

"Quit charming me, we'll just agree that I should never try to copy this hair style again, plus your real hair used to be nicer than mine, Its not normal for a lady to be jealous of a mans hair is it?" she spoke more to herself at this point. "Talk Vlad so I can try and imitate your voice"

"I want you to take me back to your coffin Vlad, and ravish me until I can take no more"

"you really want me to say that back to you? bare in mind that I've asked you to say it so I can imitate your voice. If a male voice saying that to you gets you going, I'm more than happy to comply"

"Hmm maybe not, but you could always say it in your own voice?"

"You look far too hopeful for the monster you really are, shush now I don't want your dear little fledgling to realise I'm not you. Hide or something" she gave him a quick smile before schooling her face into the manic expression Alucard usually wore. She approached Sera's coffin and threw off the lid and started shouting at her.

"Police girl you have to leave! You are a pathetic excuse for a vampire, Izabelle returning made me realise just how useless you really are! Get up now you need to drink my blood and get out of the manor within the hour!"

Seras sat there absolutely gob smacked and looked terrified. She was on the verge of crying.

"Bbbut master! No please don't! I'll drink the blood don't do this!"

Izabelle could not handle it anymore she burst into fits of laughter which were echoed by Alucard's as he stepped out the corner, his head tilted back. Their laughter calmed down but one look at each other started them off all over again.

"Oh police girl you really are an idiot" Alucard added.

Izabelle had to sit down from laughing so much. "Oh Vlad I think I may need to invest in a coat to match your own, I can just imagine the fun they will cause" she said as she took off the items making Seras realise who had actually awoke her.

"You think that was funny?" Seras whispered.

"No not funny, pretty damn hilarious if I must say so. You will think again before treating me the way you did yesterday"

"Get out!"

Izabelle snickered and began spinning around Seras' room just to piss her off that bit extra. "hmm no, i don't take orders from silly fledglings who don't drink blood sorry"

Alucard watched on with a permanent grin on his face as Izabelle tormented Seras, he could see Seras losing control and wondered just what Iza had planned.

"Ooooh look at that Vlad, the little kitten is growing claws" Iza announced as she peered over the edge of Seras' coffin and got right into her face. Seras released off a growl as her eyes turned a bright red and swung her arm to attack Iza but all she met was air.

"You'll have to be faster than that to catch me hunny, here kitty kitty, momma only wants to play"

Seras stood up from her coffin and tried to charge once again at Izabelle, she was snarling like crazy, and had typically gone into a blood rage. Izabelle stood still and allowed Seras to claw at her, thinking she had won the upper hand. Alucard watched on enjoying seeing as Iza's clothes were being torn to pieces.

"Just a bit lower Police girl, her bra is almost on show" He added making Izabelle turn to him and smile with a small laugh, still not bothered by the crazy vampire which was causing her to bleed all over the floor. Seras went to bite at her neck which then caused her to jump into action. She grabbed Seras' shoulder and flipped over her, and jumped on her back causing her to fall onto the floor and held her there as she instantly regenerated her body and clothes to look normal.

"Seras come back NOW!"

Seras suddenly stopped snarling and her eyes bled back into the blue they usually are.

"That hunny was a blood rage, sorry for tempting you into it but I needed you to see how dangerous it can be. That is what happens when a vampire does not drink blood. Whether you think it is inhuman or not sweety you are not human anymore. It is what we need to survive. Now think what would happen if you went into a frenzy like that anywhere else. You cannot tell friend from foe, you will just continue on in a haze until someone brings you out of it. I've been there; due to my own frenzy I could not save Vlad in time, and got myself caught in the process. It is a weakness and easily avoidable. I think for the sake of any team mates you may be around, and even for the safety of Sir Hellsing and any innocent humans that may be passing by, you need to drink your blood so something like this does not happen. You will only blame yourself even worse after it. You will lose a lot more of yourself by not drinking the blood than by drinking it"

By the end of this Seras had tears streaming down her face and Izabelle was stroking her hair.

"I don't apologise for your wakeup call though, don't start thinking I'm a soft person because I'm really not, my moods change worse than those of the handsome psycho in the corner, you deserved what I did for yesterday's hostility though. I'll leave you to rest now but rethink the whole drinking situation. My blood rage caused a fatal mistake, I killed many and allowed myself and Vlad to be chained to a family line to be used as a weapon to those who in our eyes are beneath us, nothing I ever do will make up for that. Vlad acts like he does not care but my failure will always be embedded in me, and that will always hurt a lot more than losing a measly part of the humanity that was in myself"

Izabelle felt Seras nod onto her shoulder where her head currently lay, so she untangled the girl and left her to her thoughts, seeming to forget about who was following her out the room.

Alucard's mind was swimming with emotions he needed to go out and kill some disgraceful vampires "Do you really blame yourself for the binding"

"Of course I do, whether you are ok with it or not, I still failed that day. My emotions ran the better of me, and after all the years of training I should not have acted that way. Look where you are now Vlad due to my failure, you the greatest Vampire there is, being bound to a family and forced to save this pathetic human race, they don't even give you any respect, calling you a name which does not belong to you, as if you were never a nobleman of high stature. If it were not for these damn gloves they would be literally shaking in fear! You were building a kingdom, you would have ruled over it all, and had i not acted the way I did you would still be doing that now. I know this is just another adventure to add to our history, but you deserve so much more. Mehhh atleast I got captured too and have to go through the same as you, punishment for my actions I suppose"

"It thrills me that you are still so loyal, you still demand others respect me after all these years… as you said this is just the next adventure for us. Integra as you have seen is not the type to get married and have an heir, the blood line will die out with her, then the seals will no longer exist. Do not think of what you did as a failure, I would have acted the same, maybe even more so if I was in the position you were in. Enough emotions anyway my Queen, let me give you a tour"

"Vlad.. nice try but you could never handle me as your queen, maybe offer Seras the position, from how she reacted I would assume she has a little crush on her master" and with that she ran off leaving a trail of laughter behind her. "Catch up old man" she called behind her and squealed as she saw him dissolve into tendrils and approach her.

'Izabelle'

'Yes Master?'

'Come to my office'

'Certainly master'

Izabelle dived on Alucard's back. "Giddy up Vlad! Master wants me!"

"You talk about it being a disgrace for being bound and now you use me like some common horse? Hahahahaha"

He felt Izabelle smile against his neck but faltered a little when he felt her fangs brush his skin. "Izabelle…"

"Can I drink Vlad, just a small bit pretty please" she purred, hoping her seduction would get her that precious blood.

"No"

"Vlad…" She said in a breathless tone in his ear. "Please, you taste so delicious in my mouth" she pressed small kisses to his throat.

"Iza I know how you work, that tone as wonderful as it sounds, and as suggestive as your last comment was will not work. But go ahead and drink princess, you know you only have to ask" He moaned slightly at the pain that he got when her fangs pierced his skin, Iza grabbed his hair tightly as she lapped it up. "Yes yes! That's it! Carry on!" he shouted when he felt her get rougher with him.

"God Vlad, even virgin blood is nothing compared to yours" she whispered as she ran her tongue to heal the holes she caused. "You are not going to ravish me so quit looking at me with that bloody leer"

"You won't always say no beautiful"

"Keep dreaming Count, now my noble steed, take me to our master!" She commanded as she squeezed her legs together a little and pointed onwards.

Integra was just sipping her tea and actually spat it out when she saw her newest Vampire come through the office door riding Alucard.

"Just showing the count his place master, he seems to have gotten far too big headed over the years"

"you are pushing it iza.." Alucard warned "Don't think I will go easy on you when it comes to training"

"Vlad all I would have to do is take my top off and you would be drooling enough for me to attack you"

"Same goes to you princess and you know it"

"Hmm your body was quite the masterpiece. But I'm the virgin so I hold that pureness that you are just itching to taint, you're a slut and it's not a very redeeming quality"

"Are you both always like this?" Integra asked.

"No" they both replied simultaneously and then started snickering together. "he's more unstable than I am"

Integra smiled a little at her newest Vampire completely ignoring Alucard's grin which was stretched more than humanly possible.

Alucard looked at Iza with nothing but mischief in his eyes "I may be a slut but your breasts are too small, they are out of proportion to the width of your hips"

Iza gasped and even Integra's eyes widened at his comment. Iza stood up in front of Integra so her back was to Alucard and started to unfasten her shirt.

"Are they?" She asked Integra who sat there like a deer caught in head lights and had a faint blush on her cheeks. Alucard growled knowing just what Integra was getting a sight of and was not happy that he was being denied it. Integra took a quick look down as it was clear that Iza's shirt was not being fastened until she got her answer.

"Erm.. no. They are perfectly fine, far from small from what I can see"

Iza gave Alucard a nasty look as she fastened up her buttons.

" I'm a D cup so are you saying my hips are too wide? Please don't joke with me Vlad, you know how I feel about my appearance"

Of course Alucard knew how much verbal abuse she gained from her mother as she grew up.

"No your figure is perfect to my tastes" he replied as he sat back and took a long look over her from her shoes up to her now smirking face, which caught him off guard.

"Oh I know, I just wanted you to admit it" she laughed. "But I was serious over the boob comment, sorry master if I made you uncomfortable. My mother was not the kindest of women when I grew up, so she always threw comments at me about not looking good enough to get a decent husband. She was jealous really I think, as my father had affairs a lot"

Integra nodded, slightly thanking her luck for having none of that in her childhood.

What can I do for you anyway master?"

"I wish you still called me that" Alucard mumbled to himself but got ignored.

"I want you to start training with Alucard today, him and Seras get sent out quite often so I want you to be ready. I know you have back ground from your days before your seclusion but I want you to explore the power levels and Alucard is the only one who can help you there"

"Hmm Seras may be indisposed for a little while, I may of upset her this morning, but she needed to go through with it"

"Why what happened?"

Iza went on to tell Integra what she did, and surprisingly Integra was actually impressed.

"You will have done her more good than harm, she is of no use to this organisation if she cannot drink the blood, I still do not understand why you changed her Alucard, She is good with a gun yes, but she acts far too weak in situations, let's hope having another female on the field may improve her"

"Anything else master?"

"Yes, this is the more tedious thing.. We will be holding a meeting along with the other knights of the table soon, as I had to inform the queen of having another vampire tied to my family line. As they all act crudely towards Alucard I thought it would be better to tell you in advance as you get more protective over his status than your own"

"Thank you for telling me master, I will try not to eat any of them" Iza replied innocently her fangs glinting as she smiled.

"You really are the female version of him aren't you?"

"Such a compliment, I will begin to think you have the hots for me soon master with how you are dishing them out"

Alucard burst out laughing again, watching as Izabelle danced around the room avoiding Integra's gun.

"I take it back master!" she pleaded as Alucard grabbed her onto his lap when she skipped past. "I was only joking master, but yes we are pretty similar, I have to be all sorts of crazy for sticking by him all these years"

"I can see that. Go and start your training now. Alucard check in on Seras too. I don't want an unstable vampire in the manor"

"Yes master" They both replied and left the room.

"Come along Iza, it is time to test you"

"Do I get to see the mighty Vlad in action again? I can not lie about my excitement"

"Choose your words carefully princess, I could take sentence's like that either way"

Izabelle just smirked at his comment glad to be by his side once more.


End file.
